Mitch's Mess
Mitch's Mess is a Taco Mia-themed minigame in Papa's Hot Doggeria, Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Pastaria, Papa's Donuteria and Papa's Cheeseria. The player has to try to find all the given items before time runs out. Things to Collect # The order pad # Steel from Jacksmith # Cheese Cube # Cotton Candy Creameo # A Brown Rock # Mild Sauce # Powdered Sugar from Pancakeria # Bronze from Jacksmith # Pickle # Cactus McCoy's Toy # Verde Sauce # Knife # Carrot # Plant # Burger # Nacho Sauce # Gold from Jacksmith # Banana # Cinnamon Powder from Pancakeria # Cactus # Cactus monster from Hot Shot # Jack-O-Lantern Sticker # Gummy Onion # Sour Cream # Pencil # Guacamole # Spatula # Foodini's Hat # Baseball Bat # Guitar # Chicken Wing # Tiki from Freezeria # Crystal from Jacksmith # Cherry # Power Ball from Cactus McCoy 2 # Spoon # Bacon # Jack-O-Lantern # Loco Mystery Sauce # Creameo # Red Pepper # Sherriff Badge # Potato monster from Hot Shot # Steak # Chilifeathers from Hot Shot # Dart # Pepper monster from Hot Shot # Hot Sauce # Egg # Blue Marker # Iron from Jacksmith # French Fry # Pumper from Jacksmith # Raspberry # Celery # Crushida Pepper # Gem from Jacksmith # Tips Jar # Tomato wedge # Cookie # Hot Dog # Pan # A Tray # Whipped Cream # Green Pepper # Order Place # Taco # Sport Pepper # Yum 'n' Ms # Candy # Onion Ring Papa's Hot Doggeria Prizes #Hardshells Hat Hat #Small Taco Table Improves Waiting Score #Black Tile Floor Flooring #Hardshells Jersey Shirt #Taco Fence Improves Waiting Score #Taco Mia Poster Improves Waiting Score #Medium Taco Table Improves Waiting Score #Taco Mia Wall Wallpaper #Biker Helmet Hat #Hardshells Poster Improves Waiting Score #Large Taco Table Improves Waiting Score #Biker Jacket Jacket #Hardshells Bottoms Pants #Taco-Eating Trophy Improves Waiting Score Papa's Cupcakeria Prizes #Purple Dot Wall Wallpaper #Winter Parka Jacket #Purple Planks Flooring #Onionfest Poster Waiting Bonus #Rose-Colored Glasses Face Accessory #Onion Velvet Rope Waiting Bonus #Fancy Shoes Shoes #McCoy Shirt Shirt #Log Cabin Wall Wallpaper #Green Belt Belt Accessory #Orange Pants/Khaki Pants Pants #Viking Helmet Hat #Circle Floor Flooring #Comic Books Waiting Bonus Papa's Pastaria Prizes #(L) Tropical Shirt Shirt #(L) Teal Bottoms Pants #(L) Luau Overshirt Jacket #Buffaloes Hat Hat #Viking Helmet Hat #Sizzlers Hat Hat #Fancy Shoes Shoes #(F) Chili Stripe Wall Wallpaper #(F) Wood Planks Flooring #(T) Corn Stalks'' Waiting Bonus'' #(T) Log Cabin Wall Wallpaper #(Y) Circle Floor Flooring #(Y) Comic Books'' Waiting Bonus'' #(J) Jubilee Poster'' Waiting Bonus'' Papa's Donuteria Prizes #(N) Blue Moon Poster Blue Moon Drizzle Bonus #(E) Blue Polkadot Floor Flooring #(T) Orange Dress Shirt Shirt #(H) Small Halloween Table Waiting Bonus #(E) Easter Glass Block Waiting Bonus #(T) Multigrain Wall Wallpaper #(V) Studded Belt Accessory #(P) Md. Shamrock Table Waiting Bonus #(H) Halloween Poster Waiting Bonus #(N) Stache Lamp Waiting Bonus #(E) Lab Coat Jacket #(V) Valentine's Poster # Viking Helmet Hat *Rare Prizes #Bronze: The Great Onion #Silver: Rowdy Rico Game #Gold: Palm Tree Papa's Donuteria Prize Gallery Papa's_Donuteria_-Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Donuteria_-Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Cheeseria Prizes #Logo Cap (Turkey) Hat #(V) Ham Poster Sliced Ham Bonus #Stripe Scarf (White-Green) Extras #(L) Planter Box Waiting Bonus #Basketball Jersey Jacket #(D) Cobblestone Floor Flooring #Long Armwarmers Accessory #(N) Cheddar Poster Cheddar Topping Bonus #Wristwatch Accessory #(V) Pink Zag Wall Wallpaper #Trenchcoat Jacket #(T) Large Harvest Table Waiting Bonus #Viking Helmet Hat *Rare Prizes #Bronze: Anchovy Gum Waiting Bonus #Silver: #Gold: Papa's Cheeseria Prize Gallery Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_3.png|3 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_4.png|4 Papa's Cheeseria - Mitch's Mess - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Cheeseria - Mitch's Mess - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Cheeseria - Mitch's Mess - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Cheeseria - Mitch's Mess - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Cheeseria - Mitch's Mess - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Cheeseria - Mitch's Mess - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Cheeseria - Mitch's Mess - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Cheeseria - Mitch's Mess - Prize 12.png|12 Category:Games Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria